Adieu
by MissMCat
Summary: lettre d'un mourant à celui qu'il a tant aimé... ne vous attendez pas à une fic joyeuse.


ADIEU

_bonjourà toutes et à tous!_

_voilà le dernier né de mes écrits. à défaut d'être capable d'écrire le dernier chapitre de Métal et Océan._

_ne vous attendez pas à une histoire joyeuse. elle ne l'est pas. elle correspond bien à mon humeur morose de ses derniers temps... je ne devrais pas me plaindre, je suis en bonne santé mais bon vague à l'âme quand tu nous tient..._

_donc j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis positof ou négatif. j'essaie de prendre en compte vos critiques quand j'écris mes autres histoires (deux autres sont en cours mais ce n'est pas sur qu'elles voient le jour ailleurs que sur mon ordi!)_

_bon sur ce bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

_MissMcat_

* * *

Mon amour,

Mon bel, mon merveilleux amour,

Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus, que mon corps a rejoint celui de mes ancêtres et que celles à qui j'ai confié cette missive ont considéré qu'il était temps pour toi que tu la lises. J'ai laissé à leur bon soin ces quelques mots qui me déchirent le cœur tandis que je les écris. Je t'en prie, lis cette lettre jusqu'au bout, donne-moi une chance... Encore une ? Me diras-tu… Oui. Encore une. Laisse-moi t'expliquer pourquoi, mon amour, j'ai brisé la promesse que je t'avais faite ce jour de juin…

Comme tu peux le deviner en lisant ces quelques lignes, je savais que j'allais mourir et ce depuis novembre… Et si je suis parti ce fameux matin de décembre, c'est justement parce que je le savais et que je ne voulais pas que tu me voies dépérir et à terme mourir… Non, ce n'est pas à cause de ma fierté mal placée de Malfoy, ni parce que je n'aurais pas supporté que tu me voies ainsi (même si c'est vrai aussi), non ce n'est pas à cause de ça… Je voulais juste mourir en sachant que tu me haïrais, que tu m'en voudrais et que tu ne me regretterais pas.

Et ce choix me rend plus malade que cette foutue maladie qui le ronge, alors pourquoi me diras-tu ? Pourquoi avoir fait ce choix ? C'est simple pourtant même si c'est cruel… En fait, je t'ai fait une autre promesse, il y a longtemps déjà… Quoi ? Quand ? Où ? Pourquoi ? J'arrive presque à voir l'expression de ton visage alors que tu te poses ces questions… Tes sourcils qui se froncent, ton nez qui se pince… Je m'égare. Ne cherche pas. J'ai fait cette promesse, il y a plus de quinze ans à ton corps endormi contre mon épaule…

Te souviens-tu de ce jour funeste où Weasley est mort alors que vous étiez en mission ? Comment pourrais-tu ne pas t'en souvenir ? Nous avions établi un cessez le feu depuis presque deux ans déjà. Nous n'avions plus ni la volonté, ni la force, ni même de raison de nous sauter à la gorge, la guerre avait fait assez de ravage… Nous ne pouvions pas parler d'amitié encore, ça viendrait plus tard, et un jour, notre relation se transformerait en un amour qui retournerait tout nos êtres… Enfin bon passons, revenons à cette fameuse journée…

Je rentrais du Ministère où je travaillais comme sous larbin au département des Sorts et Enchantements. Il était tard. Je t'ai trouvé sur le pas de ma porte dans un état terrible. Je n'ignorais pas pourquoi tu étais comme ça. Après tout la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Il faut t'avouer pourtant que j'étais surpris que ce soit vers moi que tu te sois tourné. Tu m'as avoué des années plus tard qu'en venant me voir moi tu n'avais pas à affronter le regard de ceux qui aimaient Weasley… Mais bon sur le moment, je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser… Ce soir là j'ai eu peur. Vraiment peur car dans tes yeux j'y ai vu une lueur que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Celle de la haine, de l'envie de meurtre… J'ai su ce soir là que notre trêve était finie. Mais je savais aussi qu'il fallait que je prenne tous les coups que tu me donnerais. Ils étaient salutaires pour toi… Alors je t'ai laissé faire. Je t'ai laissé extérioriser toute ta douleur, toute ta colère… Tu n'aurais pas explosé en sanglots au bout d'un moment, tu m'aurais tué cette nuit là… Je t'entends presque t'indigner. Non jamais je n'aurais fait ça… En es-tu vraiment sûr ? Réfléchi bien… De toute façon, qui m'aurait regretté ? Mon père était une coquille vide à Askaban, ma mère venait de mourir le mois précédent d'une attaque par des sorciers du côté des « gentils »… Tu m'as alors serré fort contre toi…

Je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance un instant et quand j'ai enfin repris connaissance tu me berçais en appelant « Ron ». Je savais que ce n'était pas pour moi et pour ce que tu venais de me faire que tu pleurais alors comme je t'aurais laissé me tuer, je t'ai laissé me bercer… Je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai fini par m'extraire de ton étreinte de fer, ni comment j'ai fait pour me relever dans mon état mais le fait est que j'ai réussi (l'habitude des endoloris à l'époque du Voldychou ?). Je t'ai fait entrer et asseoir dans mon fauteuil. J'ai été boire une potion régénérante et faire du thé à la camomille pour te calmer. Te ne l'auras jamais bu ce thé… Tu as fait tourner le liquide ambré brûlant dans la tasse en porcelaine blanche et ce jusqu'à bien après qu'il soit devenu froid…

Quand j'ai été sûr que tu ne serais plus violent pour moi, je me suis assis sur le rebord du fauteuil. Je t'ai laissé posé ta tête sur moi. Je t'ai alors pris dans mes bras, je t'ai serré fort et j'ai attendu que tu parles. Tu vas rire, nous n'étions même pas encore amis, amants n'en parlons même pas, pourtant c'est à cet instant précis que je suis tombé amoureux de toi… Je t'ai senti si fragile que j'ai ressenti un immense besoin de te protéger… Rien que d'y repenser aujourd'hui me fait toujours mal… Tu étais comme un oisillon tombé du nid… Tes vêtements étaient en lambeaux et recouverts de sang, le sien, le tien, le mien, celui de ses meurtriers certainement… Tes joues étaient recouvertes de larmes plus ou moins sèches… Ce qui m'a le plus marqué ce sont tes yeux… Tes yeux étaient bouffis et rouge d'avoir trop pleuré… Eux que j'avais vu quelques minutes avant encore chargés de haine, de colère, de douleur, d'abattement, de honte, ils étaient devenus complètement vides… Alors je t'ai serré, plus fort encore.

Sais-tu que tes yeux, mon amour, ont toujours été mon point faible ? Et ce même à l'époque de Poudlard… Leur intensité m'enivrait et m'aurait fait fléchir devant toi si ma fierté me l'avait permis. Et quand je t'ai appartenu corps et âme, je n'arrivais à l'extase que lorsque j'avais vu dans tes émeraudes tout l'amour que tu avais pour moi. Ils ont été ma damnation… J'aurais tout perdu pour tes yeux. J'ai tout perdu pour eux… Je ne voulais plus jamais y revoir ce que j'y avais vu ce soir là… Tu as alterné des phases de silence et de sanglots… Je me moquais éperdument que tes larmes massacrent mon pull, que tes bras broient mon pauvre corps déjà bien mal en point tant que je ne te savais pas seul…

Tu as finis par t'endormir. C'est après t'avoir porté jusqu'à mon lit, que tu m'ais empêché de te laisser seul et que tu te sois pelotonné contre moi, que je t'ai fait cette fameuse promesse. Plus jamais tu ne verrais un autre être aimé mourir trop jeune…

Alors quand le médicomage a diagnostiqué qu'il ne me restait que trois mois à vivre j'ai du prendre une décision… Une décision qui aujourd'hui me ronge de l'intérieur bien plus que ma maladie… Il est dur de mourir seul et même si elles veillent sur moi, je voudrais que tu sois là. Parfois quand je suis au plus mal, j'ai envie de ramper devant toi et de te supplier de me reprendre et puis tes yeux vides me reviennent et je me rappelle que c'était la meilleure solution… Ainsi tu ne verras pas mourir ton « ange des ténèbres »… Tu trouves cela certainement très égoïste… Oui peut-être… Tu dois être en colère contre moi… Comment ais-je oser décider pour toi… Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas laissé m'accompagner sur le chemin qui m'emmène au cimetière ? Comment cette promesse peut-être plus importante que celle que je t'ai faite lors de notre union, celle de ne jamais t'abandonner ? Promesse que toi tu as allègrement brisé… Pourquoi personne ne t'a dit que j'étais en train de mourir ? Tout simplement car j'ai fait faire un serment de sorcier à celles qui savaient…

Te souviens-tu du mois de novembre dernier ? Tu travaillais beaucoup et tu n'avais jamais de temps à m'accorder… Il faut que je sois honnête avec toi, je me sentais laissé à l'abandon… Ma magie était instable, de plus j'étais tout le temps fatigué et je n'arrivais pas à dormir à cause du marteau piqueur qui avait élu résidence dans mon cerveau… T'en étais-tu seulement rendu compte ? Le plus triste dans tout ça, c'est que je sais que non… J'aurais aimé pourtant, que tu veilles sur moi quand le sommeil me fuyait comme je l'ai fait pour toi quand tu te sentais mal pendant les dix ans qu'a duré notre mariage… J'ai viré poufsouffle à cause de toi ! J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir un masque aussi efficace, j'aurais aimé que tu t'occupes de moi... Mais je n'ai plus le temps de rêver à tout ça… Ce qui n'est pas fait n'est pas fait…

Sur les conseils de Pansy, j'ai fini par aller voir Hermione… Et quand elle m'a expliqué que ma magie était en train de me tuer, mon monde s'est écroulé en emportant avec lui tous nos, non, tous mes rêves d'avenir commun… Je me suis mis à pleurer dans ce bureau qui semblait se refermer sur moi… Elles ne sont pas nombreuses les fois où j'ai laissé ces perles de mer couler le long de mes joues… Et puis je me suis mis à paniquer complètement… Qui s'occuperait de toi, qui s'assurerait que tu ais mangé avant de partir travailler, qui donnerait à manger à ton horrible boule de poil qui m'est plus fidèle que toi? Je crois que je suis devenue complètement hystérique à ce moment là. Hermione a dû déployer beaucoup d'effort pour me calmer… Elle m'a demandé si je voulais qu'elle t'en parle mais je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas le faire. Elle devait me laisser te le dire moi-même. Je n'ai pas pu le cacher à Pansy mais je lui ai fait faire la même promesse qu'à Hermione… Mais tu vois je n'ai pas tenu ma parole… Qui peut se fier à la parole d'un Malfoy… Si tu as eu cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort et sauf miracle je ne te l'aurais pas dit avant…

Je suis rentré chez nous et je me suis mis à mettre de l'ordre dans nos affaires pour que tu retrouves tout ce dont tu aurais besoin après ma mort. J'aurais eu besoin de toi cette nuit là mais tu n'es pas rentré, ni cette nuit-là ni les suivantes… Pendant ton absence, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi… Et puis le cinquième jour, tu es enfin rentré à la maison avec l'odeur d'une autre, de cette autre qui te volait à moi et que j'avais presque réussi à effacer de ma mémoire… Ne fais pas cette tête là, oui je le savais, mais je ne disais rien car je voulais te garder encore un peu pour moi et puis tu revenais toujours vers moi… J'ai passé l'éponge cette fois ci aussi, j'avais besoin de toi alors je t'ai sauté dessus, je voulais t'appartenir encore une fois, une dernière fois... Je voulais que tes soupirs, tes gémissements, tes cris m'appartiennent encore une fois avant que la maladie ne me brise… Mais tu t'es refusé à moi… trop fatigué… Tu m'étonnes… Tu t'étais vidé les pommes dauphines avant de rentrer… C'est en observant ton dos, cette nuit là, alors qu'auparavant j'avais toujours le droit de me blottir tout contre toi et que je pouvais voir ton visage à loisir, que j'ai pris ma décision. Je me suis rappelé la nuit que tu avais passé dans mon lit il y a quinze ans déjà et je me suis rappelé la promesse que je t'avais faite. Oui tu me trompais et ça me brisait le cœur mais je devais la tenir… Alors j'ai réfléchi à comment la tenir

Les jours suivant, j'ai finis de mettre en ordre ta vie. Je me suis assuré que tu ne manquerais de rien et j'ai préparé mon « évasion ». Je suis d'abord aller voir cette autre. Ginny, Harry ? Quel choc ça ma fait… Je savais qu'il fallait que je me méfie d'elle… Mais bon au moins elle pourra te donner des enfants… C'est la seule chose que tu désirais plus que tout et que j'étais incapable de te donner… C'est le seul regret avec lequel je pars. Je lui ai dit que je savais et que je baissais les armes. Je t'ai confié à elle… La suite était simple… Partir un jour de la maison, emporter toutes mes affaires, employer un gigolo, me montrer avec lui dans tous les endroits où je savais que la presse ne pourrait pas nous manquer et attendre que cette histoire mette fin à notre mariage… Sais-tu qu'il t'a fallu trois jours pour te rendre compte que j'étais parti ? Si tu savais comme ça m'a fait mal… Et pourtant je t'aimais encore et je t'aimerais toujours au-delà de la mort… au bout d'une semaine, tout était fini. Pourtant que cette fin m'est cruelle… Comme je l'avais deviné, tu es entré dans une colère noire et tu as fait des communiqués de presse plus que blessant pour moi… Je ne me serais pas su condamné, j'aurais préféré mourir tout de suite. Comment as-tu pu être si cruel mon amour ? Heureusement, ni Pansy, ni Hermione ne m'ont laissé tomber. Et même Ginny à sa manière m'a aidé…

Et tu sais ce qui m'étonne le plus dans tout ça, c'est que tu ne m'as même pas demandé de m'expliquer… L'histoire aurait été différente, m'aurais-tu laissé partir sans te battre ? Je ne comptais donc déjà plus pour toi ? Cela fait plus de deux heures que je t'écris et tu n'en as certainement rien à faire… Ca fait longtemps que tu n'en as plus rien à faire… Comment puis-je être aussi naïf pour imaginer que tu aurais du remord à m'avoir laissé tomber ? Comment ais-je pu penser que je représentais quelque chose pour toi ? Quand ais-je cessé d'être celui que tu aimais ? M'as-tu seulement aimé un jour ? Comment ais-je pu me sacrifier de la sorte pour toi ? Pour au final mourir seul et sans amour ? Comment ais-je fait pour m'assurer que le reste de ta vie se passerait sans encombre ? Je me sens bête et humilié… Mais je n'ai plus le temps de répandre mon fiel d'amant abandonné…

Cette lettre n'était destinée qu'à t'expliquer pourquoi j'étais parti, qu'à te dire qu'il n'y avait jamais eu que toi et qu'à chaque fois que j'ai du faire semblant, j'ai brisé un peu plus mon cœur fragile… Elle était aussi destinée à apaiser mon âme et à te dire adieu.

Alors voici mes derniers mots pour toi mon amour,

Adieu à toi qui a fait de mes jeunes années une lutte sans mercis salvatrices,

Adieu à toi qui m'a sauvé plus d'une fois,

Adieu à toi qui fut mon soutient dans les années d'après guerre,

Adieu à toi qui fut celui qui m'a montré ce qu'étaient l'amour et l'amitié,

Adieu à toi qui m'a fait voir les étoiles,

Adieu à toi aussi qui m'a délaissé mais que j'ai continué d'aimer en vers et contre tout,

Adieu mon amour, que ta vie te soit douce à présent et ne t'en veux pas trop… Je suis certainement responsable de ton départ vers d'autres ports… Saches que je ne te hais point. Continue ta vie tranquillement, ai de beaux enfants et rend heureuse la rouquine qui t'a pris à moi… Fais la paix avec toi-même comme j'ai accepté mon destin. Si j'avais eu le temps je me serais battu peut-être mais je pars serein, quelqu'un est là pour veiller sur toi maintenant que je ne suis plus… Une dernière chose avant de te laisser à jamais. N'en veux pas aux porteuses de cette missive…

Adieu.

Je t'ai aimé tu sais.

Draco Malfoy-Potter

* * *

_désolée pour les fautes que j'ai laissé..._


End file.
